Under current day information technology (IT), applications are often deployed in a network environment. For example, an organization might have an enterprise architecture in which applications are deployed for use by tens of thousands of users. Such applications might go through numerous phases and/or releases. In many cases, these applications run into performance challenges such as stability issues, bottlenecks, etc.
An important part of resolving such issues is to understand and quantify the nature of transactions occurring throughout the enterprise architecture. Unfortunately, no existing system provides a way to accurately perform such a task. That, is no existing system has even considered how to define performance characteristics from a client-server nature within the enterprise architecture. Moreover, no existing system has realized that such performance challenges can vary among geographic regions. Still yet, no existing system has attempted to comprehend the underlying business processes when resolving such performance characteristics.
In view of the foregoing, there exists a need for a method, system and program product for profiling an application within an enterprise architecture. Specifically, a need exists for a method, system and program product for estimating transaction response times.